1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to file folders and the like and associated tabs which may be positioned in an alternative relationship by rotation with the folder or other such structure to display information in a variety of ways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Index tabs that pivot or rotate on file folders, jackets, and similar devices exist in the prior art. Examples are U.S. Pat. No. 958,050, Whipple; U.S. Pat. No. 1,008,352, Meyers; U.S. Pat. No. 1,654,545 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,697,985, Lindsay; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,982, Sayers. All of the aforementioned as well as currently available commercial items known to the inventor utilizing a rotatable index tab employ a rivet. The rivet joins the tab at a desired position on a file folder and provides the pivot about which the tab rotates.
In contrast to the prior art and as described in detail below, the preset device eliminates the conventional rivet and instead provides a unique assembly of a rotatable tab and tab support. In the invention, the tab fits into a specially configured port in a tab support positioned at any selected position on the face of the support. The elimination of the rivet provides an obvious advantage of cost saving in the manufacture of these products.